


A Fluffy Mystery

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: Bready writes for friends [20]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: Eskel gets a call from Aiden that sends him on a secret mission for soft pillows and blankets. What mysterious reasons could he have for needing so many?
Relationships: Aiden/Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Eskel/Lambert
Series: Bready writes for friends [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563877
Kudos: 12





	A Fluffy Mystery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaskiersvalley (connorssock)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/gifts).



> I wrote this very fluffy piece for Socks, because they deserve all the soft and fluffy things <3 
> 
> It's a silly little plot, but I hope you enjoy! Also this is my 100th fic and I think that it's very fitting that it's 1) a very rare pair 2) soft and fluffy 3) for Socks, who is not only a wonderful friend but also a big inspiration when I write C:

The call comes through just as Eskel is about to leave work. It’s not unusual for Aiden to get in touch right when he knows his boyfriend is about to come home, but usually he texts. It has Eskel frowning in curiosity and mild worry, and those feelings only increase when he hears what Aiden has to say. Or rather, what he doesn’t say, which is any explanation for why he’s calling. It’s a simple request for Eskel to make a quick detour to the store before coming home, and to get the items Aiden has sent him in an email. When questioned, he refuses to answer, simply coos his usual ‘Love you lots, love you more once you’re home!’ into the phone before hanging up.

Eskel’s frown deepens as he looks over the list of items - blankets, sheets, pillows...It sounds like Aiden means to completely re-do the bedding in the whole house. Which okay, maybe he’s got the redecorating bug, but why spring it on the rest of them as some kind of surprise? It doesn’t make any sense. It’s not like any of them are likely to object to Aiden buying new bedding, or even make fun of him. Maybe Lambert a little bit, but that’s never stopped Aiden from doing anything before. If anything, he’s the most fond out of all of them of Lambert’s gentle ribbing.

Regardless of his confusion, Eskel is nothing if not a dutiful boyfriend, and so he finds himself at the nearest department store, pushing his cart through the homegoods aisles and looking for ‘the softest shit you can get’. It’s an excuse to touch all of the fluffy pillows and blankets, so he’s not exactly complaining. By the time he leaves the store, he has a cart full of even more nice things than Aiden had asked for, even including a few candles. They were on sale, he really couldn’t be blamed.

Pulling into the driveway, Eskel is surprised to see Lambert just getting home as well. He’s about to ask if his manager kept him late when he sees him pop the trunk and pull out a stack of pizza boxes and a bag of what looks like everyone’s favorite snacks. Stepping out of the car, Eskel grabs his own haul and waves it at his partner.

“Aiden get you too with the secret mission?” Lambert asks, an amused grin stretching across his face. Eskel nods, replying, “Yeah, and now I’m even more confused. If he wanted to order pizza, couldn’t we have done that together?” 

Lambert simply shrugs, clearly not too bothered by the air of mystery surrounding the evening. And really when it comes down to it, Eskel isn’t either. It’s Aiden, so it’s going to be a good surprise anyways. He fumbles his keys out and opens the door for both of them, stepping inside to a strangely quiet house. Instead of the usual cheerful chatter of Aiden and Cahir, there’s only the soft sound of an instrumental playlist filling the air, gentle violin and cello mingling together. Eskel is about to call out when Aiden appears and puts his finger to his lips in a shushing motion. He efficiently herds his boyfriends into the kitchen, directing Lambert to put the pizzas in the oven and the snacks on the table, and then motioning for both of them to follow with the blankets and pillows.

When they get into the living room, Eskel realizes exactly why they’ve all been called upon to fulfill their various secret missions. There, laying on the sofa under a pile of blankets, is Cahir. His eyes are closed and he’s either asleep or just resting, but there are frown lines still visible on his face. Eskel doesn’t need to ask to know he’s had a bad day, and Aiden must have tucked him in for a rest with some gentle music to distract him.

“We’re going to build a nice blanket fort, and have a quiet pizza dinner, sound good?” Aiden whispers, and Eskel doesn’t even have to look at Lambert to know he’s nodding excitedly in agreement. They set to work, quiet as they can muster, working together with the easy teamwork of people who’ve lived together for a long time. By the time Cahir opens his eyes, he’s in a warm, gently lit cocoon of blankets and pillows, and the smell of pizza is starting to permeate the whole room. He blinks and rubs his eyes, murmuring something that isn’t quite words.

Eskel simply presses a kiss to his forehead, whispering with a smile “Don’t worry darling. We’re going to take it nice and easy together.” 

And that’s exactly what they do, passing pizza and snacks between them as the music fills the pleasant silence they’ve built. Maybe later Cahir will feel ready to talk about what he’s feeling, but for now the others don’t need to know. After all, they don’t need any extra excuses to press kisses to his cheeks and against his knuckles, and to shower him in just a little extra affection.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I just love writing about/thinking about ways that people take care of each other when they really care. It just makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside ;3;
> 
> Any and all kudos or comments at any time will be loved and cherished, although never required <3 I reply to all my comments, even if it takes me a few days! I'm available on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/) if you ever feel like chatting or reading some of my lil drabbles, I’d love to see you there C:


End file.
